Skarda Gobli
Summary The Skarda Gobli are a vicious race of Fellbreed found only on the continent of Astaadyr. Even for gobli, they are notoriously crafty, violent, and prolific. They live in the southern Zar mountains; but have tunnels that extend hundreds (possibly thousands) of leagues farther. Skarda raid in darkness, stealing anything they can carry off: food, tools, treasure, and people live or dead. Fortunately, the Skarda are only 2-3 feet tall, weighing 50-70 pounds. They depend on numbers and surprise, over strength or skill. Despite their reputation for raiding, most of the Skarda are stannum (tin) miners, smelters, and artisans. They hold a monopoly over stannum on the continent. Location The Skarda live in the southern Zar Mountains. To their north are the Thorn Elves, and the Free-Miners (the Hurr Garr). West of the Skarda is the country of Vallis Incruenta, the dwarves of Tordin Forge To the east are the Calvaltyr tribes and the kingdom of Geistinglund. Estimated Numbers The Gobli are a horde, numbering over 100,000 souls. They are thought to have slaves numbering the thousands as well, who work their tin mines. Known Towns Allies The Skarda have a strange collection of friends. Their natural allies would be the desert orkik. But their contact is limited to the occasional exchange of slaves for tools. The Thorn Elves have an ancient peace with the Skarda. The Skarda call them the "Henoed," or "Elders." Skarda do not take slaves from them. And the Thorn Elves allow the gobli free passage through their lands. The peoples of Vallis Incruenta are at peace with the Skarda as well. The farmers trade meat and grain to the gobli in exchange for pewter goods. The peace is a recent one. The Incruentans healed a high level Skarda chieftan, earning his promise not to take slaves of their people. The Bekatari orks are also willing traders with the Skardi. Foes Tordin Forge The dwarves of Tordin Forge have fought the Skarda for centuries upon centuries. The gobli call the dwarven, Atgas-Ie, "hateful ones." The dwarves in kind, have a name for their gobli foes: Daoursynir, "dead sons." Both races compete for the rich delves and vast network of caves in eastern Aastadyr. dwarves have an ancient legend about the Skarda Gobli. They believe the gobli were created by elves using bones of dwarven dead. The Skarda gobli and Tordin Forge dwarves are still at war. Most of it is fought underground, out of sight of the other peoples of Astaadyr. Few above ground know of the Inguerra, the "Under War." It is said to be one of the largest ongoing conflicts of Cetemar, spanning Aastadyr from north to south, under the Zar Mountains to the Southern Glaciers. There are galleries and chambers said to made impassible from the piles of bones, weapons, and armor. In other caves there are vast siegeworks and engines manned by Tordin dwarves and Skarda gobli troops. Some galleries are unmanned, but still dangerous. They are inhabited by dwarven-built golems who kill anyone of nondwarven blood. Likewise there are Beetl'd Trol (lobotomized cave trolls manned by semi-sentient beetles who attack anything that moves) in gobli-held caves. In a few tunnels there are even greater evils: Dwarven revenants and Skarda ghasts who fight on beyond death, hating and feasting upon the living. Even whispers of dragonkind percolate from the vast underground battlefield--though one has never been seen. There is said to be one hidden, magical tunnel through the entire Inguerra, that allows a traveler safe passage from the town of Pax Dvarg in the south to Ameva in the north. The way is called the Canu Cywir, or "singing path." The tunnel is found by a combination of chanting and percussion. No one is sure precisely how it works; but it is thought the "song" was a signal of truce between warring parties (a white flag in a dark tunnel was impractical). It is said anyone who sings the song correctly finds his way, and may march straight past gobli, dwarf, and undead alike. None will raise a hand against them. Rumors exist as well of hidden underground towns and cities along the Canu Cywir, who buy peace from gobli and dwarf alike with horded gold and gems. Neither side of the Inguerra gives quarter. The dwarves kill gobli on sight--and sometimes non-gobli found with them. The gobli either eat dwarven captives, or blind them and send them back as slaves to work the tin mines. Non-dwarves receive similar treatment. Category:Cultures Alvar Halvmond The Alvar Halvmond elves are sworn enemies of the Skarda Gobli as well. The Goedic Nations The Goedic Nations are officially hostile to the Skardi. However, tin and pewter products continue to flow down the Goedica River and throughout Astaadyr. Category:Cultures Characters King Beetl, Gobli Chieftan and Cleric, Master of 17 caves, 5 delves, and 2 lakes King Beetl is a disturbing figure. He stands about 4 feet tall, wearing a hooded robe of what appears to be poorly tanned leather and black metal studs of varying sizes. The robe clicks and rattles. Upon closer inspection many of the studs, move--they are live beetles. King Beetl has a savant gift, a magical ability to talk to and coerce insect vermin to his will. The beetles on his robe are trained to make patterns, even to rush to parts of his body to deflect attack. But what lies under his hood is most disturbing of all. He has pallid flesh, filed teeth and one good, bloodshot eye His other eye is hollowed out, with a queen beetle in residence. The entire left side of his face pulsates and shivers with the undulations of thousands of beetle larvae. When he talks, or worse, sneezes, larvae are ejected. The beetles don't consume his flesh; they just consider him a warm nest. Many gobli fear him for his powers. And fear in Skarda culture is the primary form of rulership. King Beetl occasionally reminds his tribe, by swarming his beetle children over a hapless underling. The stripped skeleton serves as a warning and recruitment tool. Ipsquiek the Small, Gobli Skald Ipsquiek is a talented gobli bard; and an even more talented caver (and occasional assassin). Ipsquiek is barely two feet tall. She is often mistaken for a large rat. And Ipsquiek prefers it that way. She wears tightly bound rat skins; and her preferred weapons are hand claws. Ipsquiek is uncommon for a gobli in that she knows several languages, and has the ability to imitate and "throw" voices. Ipsquiek is an unbound gobli--she has no cave master or king. Ipsquiek carries three small satchels on her person at all times: a satchel for water, a satchel of grease, and a small satchel of poisonous fungus. The satchel of grease allows her to slip through tight crevices. It can also be used to light a torch, or in a pinch, serve as food. The poisonous fungus she uses either to reduce hunger, still her heart and breathing, or against enemies. Tinntooth and Neebietr, Gobli Raiders Tinntooth and Neebietr are renowned gobli fighters. They are twin brothers, a rarity among the Skarda. Being a little over four feet tall combined, Tinn and Neeb hardly look threatening. Tinntooth has a set of dentures made from bone and tin. Neebietr is barely a foot and a half tall. But, fighting as a team in darkened caverns, the brothers are terrors. Neebietr and Tinntooth can throw one another, catch each other, and throw weapons between one another. They have been known to defeat beings as large as trolls. The brothers carry an armory of darts, daggers, small axes and rope. Comments "Do I know the hidden ways, Category:Cultures